


the veil

by hiorheyhailey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: Angelica is a lot of people. Most of the time she's fourteen— angsty, messy, provocative. And she's used to this, always changing, never settling into a routine. Until she finally does, and a week into it, Five Hargreeves pulls her off the bus and tells her she's going to help save the world.





	the veil

**Author's Note:**

> this is a SUUUUPER short prologue, but it's something <3

“Breaking News: The Umbrella Academy has officially broken up. This comes only four years after number two, Diego Hargreeves’ departure” A female newscaster says. She’s cut off by Constinance turning the tv off. “The Umbrella Academy has officially disbanded” She mocks, rubbing her face. She’s tired. Hasn’t slept in days, tired. Hardly eats, tired. Can’t tell you the date, tired. She’d be lying if she told someone she wasn’t jealous. Because when she was born out of the blue in 1989 and placed up for adoption, Reginald Hargreeves couldn’t find her. That’s how she ended up in foster care, pregnant at 16, changing diapers while The Umbrella Academy saved the world.

**nine years later**

“Angelica!” She yells, putting her cigarette out. “You’re gonna be late!” She yells again. Angelica stumbles down the stairs, black hair teased into knots, bangs wild, her midriff and breasts very exposed. “You can’t wear that. I’m not bringing you a change of clothes to school again.” Angelica rolls her eyes, and pushes past her. “Fuck off Constinance.”

Twenty minutes later, Angelica is sitting in the back of the bus, knees to her chest, headphones blasting some song she can’t be bothered to learn the name of. It isn’t until a brunette boy sits next to her that she’s forced to take her headphones out. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asks, staring at him. He shrugs, and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “You’re Constinance Opal’s daughter right?” He asks. “Hardly. So what.” She pulls a cigarette from her pocket along with her lighter and lights it, taking a drag. “Bad habit for a fourteen year old girl.” He shakes his head. “Angelica, you’re not going to school today.” He says, pulling the stop cord. As much as she tries to pull away, his grip is tighter than she is strong, and he pulls her off the bus. Her cigarette drops out of her mouth, and she mumbles a “fuck you” The two are walking down the street, and he finally lets go of her hand. “I’m Five- Five Hargreeves.” He says. Angelica scoffs. “Yeah right. My mom said you disappeared sixteen years ago.” Five shrugs, and takes a seat on a nearby bench. “Well your mother would be correct. But i’m back now.” Angelica reluctantly sits down next to him. “But you’re like- my age.” She says, poking his shoulder. Five rolls his eyes. “Yeah somehow.” He mumbles. Angelica lights another cigarette, but in a flash it’s out of her mouth and on the ground. “Can’t have you dying of lung cancer before you help me.” Five shrugs, a playful smirk spread across his face. Angelica begins to glow, and when she dims she’s a different person. Blonde hair, blue eyed, all american. Instead of a belly shirt and black cargo pants, she’s wearing a plaid dress. “Good luck finding me again.” She mumbles, walking off. As soon as she turns the corner, she changes again.


End file.
